


learning more about you every day

by StarrBomb



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 4 square, Baking, Because I can, Fencing, Fluff, Hunk and Lance are baking buddies, Lance doesn't know about school games, Lance secretly is amazing at doing accents, Original Character - Freeform, Stress Baking, also probably gonna indulge myself with lance, and also pretty rich, and they only get little peaks about the truth, but he is a wiz at chess, but the team doesn't know, cant beat what they have, elementary school games, lance can fence, lance is home schooled, lance loves dancing, lance's family are diplomats, not sure how many chapters im gonna do, princess bride is qouted, some good old friendship, team as a family, this is just gonna be a fluffy mess of team learning about Lance, will update the tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2018-12-03 04:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11524224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrBomb/pseuds/StarrBomb
Summary: so this is based on a post I saw on tumblr about Lance's Family being super rich and important, and i just loved the idea, so here you go! this is mostly going to be me writing cute stuff happening between the team and Lance, and them getting little clues about Lance's life before the garrison.





	1. Chapter 1

  
Lance both loves and hates going to parties like this. He used to enjoy it since that was usually when he spent the most time with his dad and he got to meet all sorts of people. but he soon realized that in his father’s world, everything is just a mask. As long as they could further their own plans, they would be nice to whoever they had to be nice too. 

  
It was still pretty fun, watching how far some people would go for their own gain, and learning all about how to make negotiations and handling politics with higher members of society. And he still got to hang out with his dad and look good doing it. To say he outright hated going to those parties would be a lie.

  
It was when he was fifteen that soon, many of those ‘aristocrats’ started to get their own children involved in trying to please his dad, and in turn him. Many of the girls and even a lot of guys when it came out that Lance was bisexual, who would be dragged to such parties would be pushed to Lance and told to ‘go play or dance or something’ always followed by an arrogant 'let the adults talk’. Many times, Lance and whichever girl or guy that was forced to hang out with him would usually dance, but he would make it fun, he tried to at least help them have some fun during those nights that sometimes feel like it drags on for hours. Sometimes whenever one of them turned out to be super shy and uncomfortable in being in super crowded places, he would take them to a quieter and less crowded place to help them calm down and in the end, they enjoyed talking with Lance throughout the party.Lance knows that while he may enjoy these kinds of things, not everyone does. He just wants to help them have some fun and not worry about what their fathers want. 

  
Of course, rumors start to run around his father’s social circles about how Lance is a 'ladies man’ and has slept with many of the daughters and sons of other diplomats. Of course, his dad asks him, and after Lance explains what he actually does when ever he runs off with the girls that have to hang out with him, his father gives him a hearty laugh and tells him to never stop helping people find happiness, no matter what people say. 

  
Lance misses those parties now. He doesn’t regret going to the Garrison, nor does he regret not telling anyone who he really is. He may have been kind to many of the girls and even boys that he met at those types of parties, but he never really could call them friends. But here, he can make friends. real friends. People who want to hang out with him because of him, not who his father is. 

  
Sure it was hard at first to actually make a friend, but then he met Hunk. And everything started to get better. They were friends! Not just that, they were best friends! Once Hunk realized that his wild antics and less than admirable flirting was just his way of trying to impress people, Hunk cracked his shell open and found the truth about Lance. About how he doesn’t really know how to make friends and is pretty clumsy when it comes to actual flirting. And Lance couldn’t be happier to have someone take the time to be his friend and to figure him out. He’s never had that before.

 

  * •••••••••••



  
Being out in space was something Lance has always dreamed of, but he didn’t expect it to happen like this. Wished away from Earth by a giant sentient Lion robot and now fighting some intergalactic dictator. 

  
He wasn’t even able to tell his parents that he was leaving. Didn’t have time to. Lance knows that they're probably worrying like crazy, they’ve probably already hired some private investigator to try and find him. For some super powerful and rich family, they were always really close. He’s heard from many of his supposed 'suitors’ about how their mother and father were never really in their lives, and how they never got any recognition for their achievements. But Lance never really had that problem, even with his dad’s constant business, he and his family were extremely close. God how much he missed them now.

 

  * ••••••••••••••



  
The party on the newly freed planet reminded him a lot of the ones he always went to with his father. Allura is chatting up the king, Lance can easily tell that she’s trying to persuade him, most likely to join the alliance. He also sees that Hunk and Pidge are talking animatedly to one of the head engineers. Keith seems to be enjoying himself listening to what Lance could assume was a royal guard. 'Probably talking about knives or something’ Lance thinks to himself. While Shiro……actually Lance doesn’t see Shiro. Lance looks around the crowded room, keeping an eye out for his leader monochrome hair. 

 

“Hey, Lance.”

  
Lance jumps at the sudden voice right beside him, spinning around to see Shiro standing right behind him.

 

“Shiro! There you are. I was looking for you.”

 

“Did you need me for something?”

 

“No, I just wanted to know how you were enjoying the party.”

 

Shiro looks around them and simply answers “It’s nice. It seems like the others are enjoying themselves.” Lance gives Shiro a stubborn look.   
  


“it’s nice’ doesn’t exactly tell me if you’re enjoying yourself or not.”

 

“I mean it’s really nice that these people through us a party….”

 

Shiro tries to explain but stops just short of what Lance is looking for.

 

“Buuuuut?”

 

Lance prods.

 

“But…….I’m just not a big party person. This kind of stuff always makes me feel overcrowded.“

 

Lance nods his head, he’s heard that kind of stuff a lot from before."I totally get that. You wanna find some place a little less crowded?”

 

“Doesn’t Allura need us?”

 

Lance looks back to Allura, who seems to be winning the King over to joining their cause.

 

“Nah, she’s got it under control.”

 

Lance says with a smile. Lance and Shiro head to one of the less crowded balconies and breathe in some of the fresh air. 

 

“What about you?"

 

Lance is a bit caught off guard by the question.

"Huh?”“How are you enjoying the party?”Shiro restates.

 

“Oh! Well, I personally really enjoy these kinds of parties, they remind me of the ones I went to with my Dad.”

 

Lance recalls, looking out into the night sky as he reminisces about all the fun he’s had over the years from those parties.

 

“Wait. What? What do you mean you’ve been to parties like this?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a good dance partner can make anyone's day a bright one

Lance remembers the lessons he had to take, tutors upon tutors in so many varying subjects that sometimes by the end of the day he would be exhausted from it all. But then again, he loved his last lessons of the day; it always seemed to put a kick in his step and a bright smile on his face. It doesn't matter if he was struggling with his languages or failed his math test or mixed up foreign dignitaries. When he was in the ballroom, all of the technical and academic challenges of the day would melt away as he learned from his dance instructor.

 

Being able to learn so many ways to express yourself through his body never felt like lessons to him, it was more like a well-earned break from all the equations and pretenses that trip him up. He loved being able to learn different ballroom dances to show off at his father’s gatherings and when he had to entertain one or many of the children that would get stuck with him. It was his way of helping them find some of their own fun like he does through the motions and the music. 

 

But he can honestly say that his favorite person to dance with was his mom. It didn't matter where they were, whether in the study or baking in the kitchen, they would always find time to dance with each other. Sometimes they try to stay to proper etiquette and stances, but they would have to much fun over-dramatizing their movements and end up breaking form in a heap of laughter and jumbled limbs. Other times, they would forgo any type of structure and just turn up the most bass driven music and just….dance. Let loose and do silly moves and laugh with each other as they would spin around and around, any pressure of their world unable to dampen their parade of happiness. 

 

Sometimes, when his father had to handle business over seas for weeks on end, Lance could tell that his mother would miss his father even though she would try to hide it from him, Lance could always see it. So he did what he always knew would bring a real smile to her face when his father wasn't there to do it himself. He would put on simple, slow music and just lead his mom into swaying around in a circle with her; no real moves besides the comforting side to side movement. Even when Lance was still much too small to really ‘lead’ his mom, he would do it with her when his dad couldn't. But when his father was home from his long trips, the three of them would just slip into the most comfortable clothes (usually their pajamas) and just dance the hours away, full of laughter and smiles and the warm feeling of home.

 

*********

 

It was another one of those types of parties where they all had to dress up, and not in their Paladin armor much to some of the team's disappointment (coughcoughkeithcoughcough), but Lance didn't mind all that much about the more elaborate outfits that Coran would always seem to talk them into wearing. But even with the bright and stunning outfits, he felt a bit underdressed compared to the planet’s own fashion. It was like seeing some sort of Syfy equivalent of Victorian era fashion, it was both super weird but also just so extra he had to hold back his laughter at some of the outfits he's seen since the team arrived at the Ball that the leaders are throwing in their honor. 

 

Lance finds himself once again standing on the sidelines and just watching than really participating in the conversations and dancing that the others are. He can catch small sightings of Hunk’s orange head band whirling behind him as he dances with Pidge, who for once seems to be enjoying herself more freely than he’s seen in awhile. Usually, Pidge will find company with Lance when it comes to these more extravagant parties, most likely not completely comfortable in what dress Coran has somehow managed to talk her into wearing, so it's nice to see her actually enjoy herself and let loose. 

 

It takes him a bit of searching to find Keith, who has pretty much plastered himself to Shiro’s side, who is talking with some of the prisoners that they had freed from their earlier battle. Lance isn't completely sure about what they’re talking about, but Lance can't find any sort of tension in either of their forms so he leaves to their conversation and lets his eyes roam through the large room of overdressed aliens, trying to see what Allura or Coran are up to. 

 

He catches sight of Coran in one of the corners, apparently chatting with someone, probably another royal advisor, and seems to be enjoying himself immensely in his conversation. 

 

It takes Lance a while to get a real solid look at Allura, having to move through the crowd seamlessly a few times before finally finding her. He can tell from the get go that she is not enjoying the conversation that she’s in; her shoulders are straight but obviously tense (at least, obvious to Lance. But it seems not to the person that’s talking to her) and it looks like her face might crack if her fake diplomatic smile gets anymore strained. Lance moves in closer to figure out if he should intrude or not into the conversation. He’s able to catch the tail end of whatever the guy is saying and Lance doesn't like it at all.

 

“-maybe we should think about the future of our alliance as a way of joining not just Voltron and our planet, but a joining in other things. I think it would be quite grand to bring our connection…..closer.” 

 

Ugh. Just hearing that small part has Lance shuddering in disgust. To think that Allura has to have heard much more of this before Lance got there is sickening. How she hasn’t cracked yet is astounding. But Lance isn't going to let the ‘conversation’ go any further.

 

“Princess Allura.”

 

Both Allura and the diplomat look over to Lance, surprised that he had gotten so close without either of them noticing him. He keeps his smile light and stands firm and straight, something that has been practically ingrained in his bones, and continues on speaking.

 

“I’m glad I found you. You had promised me a dance earlier, and I think you shouldn't break your word? Yes?” 

 

Lance holds out his arm to Allura, who looks just the tiniest confused. Lance looks over to the diplomat and just smiles. “I hope you don't mind sir if I take her away from you for awhile?” Allura instantly recognizes what Lance is doing and doesn't hesitate to lock her arm around his offered one. “Ah, yes, of course. I was so busy that I almost forgot. Excuse us Admiral, but I must keep my word.” And with that, Lance leads her away to the dance floor as the band starts playing the next song. Lance easily takes the lead, placing his hand on Allura’s waist while the other gently takes hold of Allura’s hand. She naturally places her hand onto Lance’s shoulder as he takes the lead.

 

He doesn’t try and show off like he’s done before at his father’s parties, he merely just lets the music decide the pace, following the steps ingrained in him so long ago. He can feel the tension start to ease out of Allura the more they dance, and Lance can tell after a while that Allura is starting to enjoy herself with each turn and spin they do. 

 

As the song comes to an end, they both leave the dance floor in favor of the seats that are sprinkled around the ballroom, although Lance isn’t completely sure how any of these people can sit with those clothes on. They sit and just try and catch their breaths. After a few minutes of just enjoying each other’s company that Allura finally spoke up.

 

“Thank you, Lance. For getting me out of that awful conversation.”

 

Lance smiles at Allura, his eyes crinkling just the slightest bit from the thanks.

 

“No problem Princess, it was the least I could do. Besides, any reason to dance with you is always a good one.” Lance gives her his signature finger guns and his best dazzling smile, to which Allura tries to give him very deadpanned look, but she can’t seem to smirk at the playful flirting. They had talked long before now about the flirting, and while Lance still gives her his flirty banter, they both know it’s nothing more than playful jokes. 

 

“Speaking of, how did you learn to dance so elegantly? From what I've seen of human dances, it seems more of random movements of the body to the beat of whatever song. I didn’t think that human’s had knowledge of ballroom dances.” 

 

Lance looks back out to the crowd of dancers with their partners, moving seamlessly with one another, it reminds him of before Voltron and the Garrison, to all the dance lessons he’s had in so many different styles from around the Earth, how each style and every movement made his whole body thrum with such a lively energy. He can’t help but let a sad smile play on his lips. 

 

“Most humans don’t really know a lot of ballroom dances, and even then they usually only know the basic. I, on the other hand, had to learn all of them. It was probably one of my favorite lessons back home. Being able to just glide around the ballroom and in so many ways to so many different songs, something about it is so….freeing.” 

 

“Well, if you don’t mind, I wouldn’t mind dancing with you again. I’d love to see these other ballroom dances.” Lance looks at Allura in a bit of surprise. But then he can see it in her eyes, she isn’t just talking about future celebrations and parties, it’s an offer to Lance that if he ever feels homesick, he can come to her. Even if it’s just to dance the heartache away. Lance gives her a watery smile and nods in thanks. “I’d like that very much, Princess. Thank you.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fun with swords can end any day with laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A HUGE thank you to Levianna who left a suggestion about Lance knowing how to fence. I was really stuck on how to go about Lance and Keith spending time together so thank you so much for the suggestion!!!

While Lance’s mother was he one to get him interested in the arts, it was his father who got him into more athletic activities. While his mom supported him with dance and piano lessons, his dad got him into gymnastics and other physical activities. But one of his favorites was fencing. Not because of anything super great about it, besides being allowed to play with swords and act like a pirate. But because his dad taught him.

His father was a highly trained fencer and when he began teaching Lance, it was their time. Just his dad and him, working on techniques and stances, pretending to be pirates as the practice over and over again. When Lance was older, he had asked his dad why he wanted Lance to learn how to handle a sword and how to fight, and what his father said has always stuck with him;

“I know you Lance. You are always so trusting of others and always wear your heart on your sleeve. And I don't want you to ever change that about yourself. But I also know that the world can be cruel and many will try and take advantage of your carding nature. I wanted you to learn how to protect yourself and those you care deeply about if anyone were to ever take advantage of that.”

After that conversation, Lance took his training much more seriously in everything he did, from dance and piano to fencing and gymnastics. He didn't want his father’s wish to go unheard, not when he could do something about it. He was so focused on trying to succeed in everything, that slowly, the things he once found so much joy in started to feel tedious and overbearing. He just couldn’t find the motivation to do the things he once loved anymore.

Thankfully, his parents are the best, and when they caught wind that something was wrong, they got him the best therapist in Cuba. It took a few years of seeing her that Lance finally found a better balance between having fun, and pushing himself to the next level. He could never thank his parents enough for how much time and work they into helping Lance. To be able to find that happiness in himself again, it’s one of the best gifts he’s ever been given.

******

It was pretty late, at least according to castle time. The lights lining the hallways giving off an orangish his, signifying that it was getting close to their ‘designated sleeping period’ as Allura had put it.

Lance was making his way to...well, he didn’t really know. He just knew that he wasn’t really tired yet. The day had brought tough battles and even tougher training, so Lance still has some adrenaline to work off before he can even consider going to sleep. And usually walking around would help burn off some of it.

He walks by the training room absentmindedly, not really expecting anyone to be using it, but knowing a few of his teammates he wouldn't be surprised if one or both of them were in there. Lance opens up the doors, and yup, there they are.

Shiro is sitting down on the side lines, and from the amount of heavy breathing he’s doing, he’s obviously been going at the training droids for awhile. Keith is currently going against a droid. With some of the worst form he’s ever seen.

Lance walks over to Shiro and leans against the wall, watching as Keith swings around his sword like a madman, Lance is half scared that he’s going to hit himself with one of those wild swings. It was after the third time the droid had knocked Keith flat on his back that he growled out “end training sequence.”

Lance slow claps with a long whistle, watching the droid drop down into the floor as Keith gets off the floor with a groan.

“Nice going there Casanova, real impressive when you swung your sword around like a club.” Lance comments, grabbing a water packet from the bench and handing it to Keith as he plops down out of exhaustion.

“As if you can do better?” Keith huffs out, trying to catch his breath.

“In fact, I can.” Lance proudly states. He walks over to one of the walls and punches in a code, the wall spins around to reveal lines of various weapons, many of them not recognizable at first glance, but those aren't what Lance are looking for. He grabs to two rapiers from the wall.

“Oh yeah?” Lance can’t tell if Keith was trying to be sarcastic or was actually surprised by his answer, merely holding out one of the rapiers towards Keith. “How about I give you some much needed swordsmanship lessons.”

Keith looks at the handle for a bit before taking it and heading back out to the middle of the room. Shiro still sitting on the sidelines, a bit amused at the two, but also a bit interested about finding out more about Lance.

“Okay, first off, your starting stance is terrible. We aren't going to wrestle, we’re doing basic fencing. Make your back straighter.”

Lance gets into the starting position, urging Keith to mimic him, and with a disgruntled sigh, Keith follows Lance’s example. That's how they spent the better part of an hour, Lance demonstrating stances and movements, Keith grumbling but following along to Lance’s instructions. It was hard for Shiro to keep from laughing at the two, especially when Lance would get on Keith about his form; “you look like a monkey trying to pretend he’s a human, seriously what are you doing with your legs!”

Once Lance had Keith go through the motions a couple of times, Lance finally faces against Keith, both swords pointed toward the roof as they face each other.

“Okay Keith, one last little rule before we begin.  
Have fun.”

That surprises both Keith and Shiro.

“Right here, in this room, we aren't fighting for our lives, or for other people. Right now, we are fighting to get stronger, to become skilled in as many things as possible to be able to protect ourselves and each other. But that doesn't mean that we can't have some fun while doing it.”

Lance gets back into position, this time with a more relaxed energy around him, even though his form is just the same as before, it seems more...loose to the other two in the room.

The sound of rapiers hitting one another echo through the room, accented by Lance calling out which block and thrusts for Keith to use. And while anyone else may not be able to tell, Shiro has known Keith for years and he can tell how much fun Keith is having clashing sword with Lance. He and Lance can see that Keith is much more free than he was hours before.he even lets out a resounding laugh when he’s able to get Lance to move a few steps back.

“Aha! I’ll admit you are better than I thought” Lance says, with a every convincing Spanish accent, a smile alight on his face.

“Then why are you smiling?” Keith puffs out, trying to keep up with Lance’s pace.

“Because I know something that you do not.

“Oh yeah? And what's that?”

Lance takes another step back and quickly switches hands.

“I am not left handed.”

Lance goes back to clashing with Keith, easily starting to overwhelm Keith to give up his once gained ground on Lance. The pace of their blows become quicker and quicker, and while Lance’s strikes still breath of years of practice, Keith’s own stance and movements become slow and tired.

“Okay. Okay! I give!” Keith calls out as he falls to his knees in exhaustion. Lance walks over to Keith's hunched over form, checking to see if he was okay. As he bent down, he could hear Keith wheezing “You good there, mullet?”

Keith pushed Lance away as he finally gets in a full breath and uses it to laugh himself silly. “Did you- did you seriously quote princess bride?!” Keith explodes into laughter again, clutching his stomach. Lance can't help but laugh along with him, and soon Shiro joins in their laughing fest as they each call out quotes from the movie.

As they walk out of the training deck, Shiro asks “how did you learn to do fencing Lance? And with both hands?”

Lance looks at both of them, stating, “my father was really into fencing when he was growing up, he even considered going pro. So instead of hiring some stranger to teach me, he did it himself. He was a great teacher, always taught me to have fun while I'm learning.”

Shiro and Keith look awestruck at Lance, surprised that he’s never brought any of this up before. But then again, there seems to be a lot about Lance that they don't know about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I did quote princess bride, you expected me to write about fencing and not put at least one quote in? 
> 
> Also, I literally know nothing about fencing, so I did the best I could.
> 
> Update: I need some help from you guys, I'm having trouble thinking of what to do for the next chapter, so suggestions for other characters would be GREATLY appreciated! Thank you!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old games and new experiences.

The first game Lance ever learned how to play was chess. It was back when he was still too young to go to a lot of the parties his parents had to go to, so he was pretty much one of the only people in the estate.

He was trying to find something to do with himself, since all of his home work was already finished hours ago, and what little staff was still around were getting ready to head home to their own families. Lance had walked into the kitchen hoping that there was something to do in there, and that's where he found Mr. Rodelo; the chef. He was sitting on a stool, and on an overturned crate was a chessboard.

“Well, hello young master. What brings you here so late?” The old man asks, not even looking up from the board. Lance shuffles from foot to foot, feeling as if he was caught doing something he wasn't supposed to.   
“I...I um...I was hoping to find something to do.”

“Well, that sounds like quite the conundrum. Why don't you call over some friends have yourself a sleepover? That might be fun.” Mr. Rodelo moves one of the pieces on the board, spinning the board around and then moves another piece, countering his first move.

Lance looks away from the old chef, and trying to keep the obvious sadness in his voice, quietly says “I don't really have any friends my age.” That one sentence stops Mr. Rodelo in his tracks, hand hovering over another piece. He finally looks up from the board and looks at Lance. The silence between them is stifling, and Lance is almost about to just turn tail and head another part of the house, when the chef speaks. “Well then, how about you keep me company for a bit.”

The old man heaves himself up off the stool and walks over to large fridge, opening it up and scurries around in it before pulling out something with a resounding “ah-ha!” Mr. Rodelo turns back around holding two spoons and a tub of ice cream.

“Well don't just stand there, take a seat.” Lance looks around before settling on turning over another wooden crate and perching himself on top of it. Mr. Rodelo comes back to his own stool and sits down. He hands off the ice cream and spoons to Lance as he resets the board.

“But...I don't know how to play.” Lance glumly says, setting down the ice cream next to the board. “Well that's just fine, I’ll teach you. It’ll be fun to have some to go up against besides myself.” Mr. Rodelo leans in and loudly whispers “I don't know if you've noticed, but it's much harder to win against yourself than it looks.” Lance can't help but chuckle at the old man’s antics, and nods along.

Alright then, young master, let's get started. Pop open that ice cream and let me tell you how each piece moves...”

That night they played for hours, having gone through the entire ice cream tub in the first, and while Lance lost every game, it was the most fun he’s had all night. Learning how each piece moves and the strategy behind the game was captivating for his young mind. That night wasn't just the first time he’s played with a friend. A friend that he made all on his own. Sure, he could rationalize that he was just doing his job, but Lance liked to think that he made this friendship all on his own.

Throughout the years, he learned many types of ‘games’ used in political or diplomatic parties that he went to over the years with his father. Poker, roulette, black jack, baccarat, and all sorts of other card games from different countries from around the world. But nothing ever compared to his nights playing with Mr. Rodelo, hearing all of his tales of when he was younger man, hearing about the seas and adventures he would have on them. Lance could never tell if what he said was true or not, but he didn't really care, he just enjoyed himself through those little wooden pieces and the words of his friend.

********

“Hey lance!”

Lance looks up from his phone and looks around the lounge room until he sees Pidge in doorway, dressed in her usual clothes, but her hair pulled up into little tuffs of pigtails.

“Hey Pidge what's up? You need me for something?”

“Shiro wants all of us to go to the training deck, said something about some about team bonding. I just came by to get you.”

Lance nods and slips his phone into his pocket. He gets off the couch with a stretch, feeling his back pop with the motion. He jumps over the couch and walks over to Pidge, placing an arm infringement of Pidge. “My lady.” Lance over exaggerates, getting Pidge to laugh as she pushes his arm away and starts to walk through the halls. “Come on your royal cheesiness, the others are probably waiting for us.”

They walk in relative silence, both trying to figure out what it is that Shiro has in store for them.

“I really hope it's not those mind melding devices again.” Lance quietly comments, getting a bit of an odd look from Pidge, “what? There are some things that I'd like to keep to myself, even from you guys.” Lance remarks.

They get to the training deck and as the doors whoosh open, they see Hunk, Keith and Shiro standing in the middle of the room. Shiro seems have to something under his arms, but Lance couldn't see what it was from his angle.

Hunk turns around at the sound of the doors opening, and seeing Pidge and Lance, he waves them over. As they get closer and closer to the others, lance notices a big square made of four other squares drawn on the floor. As they finally make it to the group, the doors open again as Allura and Coran join them in the center of the room.

“Alright,” Shiro says, gathering everyone's attention, “now that we're all here let's get started. Today we're going to do some team bonding by playing some good old school games.” The others whoop at the decision, even Allura and Coran, but Lance starts to get nervous. He's never been to school, having all of his studies being taught to him at home. He's never done school games, like everyone else.

No one seems to notice Lance’s nervousness, as they continue to listen to Shiro, “this will be a good way for us to get closer as well as help us unwind from the stress this war has put on. We’ll start with 4-square. Coran, Allura, why don't you two stand on the side to get a better understanding of the game. Everyone else, get a square!” The others start racing each other to the drawing, each trying to get to a square. Lance was planning on just standing on the sideline with the alteans, trying to get some sort of understanding of the game before he actually played, but it seems that Hunk had a different idea. He snatched Lance’s arm and dragged him along and places him in one of the squares beside him.

“Alright, sorry Keith but you're going to have to wait in line.” Shiro calls out from his own claimed square. He takes out the ball that he's been carrying around and bounces it a few times before hitting towards Lance. Out of instinct Lance catches the ball to keep it from hitting him in the stomach. As he looks back up he sees that the others are looking at him weirdly.

“Lance, why did you catch the ball?”Shiro asks.

“Um, it was coming straight at me?” Lance replies, not exactly sure how he messed up already.

“Yeah, but you’re suppose to hit it to someone else.” Pidge states.

“Oh. Sorry. I...I didn't know.” Lance looks back down at the ball still in between his hands. God, it's the first move and he already messed up the game. He bounces it back to Shiro so as not to make an more mistakes.

“You didn't know? Lance, how do you not know how to play this? I'm pretty sure every kid who has ever gone to school knows how to play this game.” Keith asks, a hint of anger in his voice, but not holding any really spite for him.

Lance looks at all of them before simply stating “I didn't go to public school. I was homeschooled; and all of my friends were much older than me. I’ve never played any school games before now.”

The whole team stare at him with utter shock. Lance looks towards Allura and Coran, trying to get some sort of help from them to break the tension that has somehow settled around them. Thankfully, Allura gets his silent message and loudly coughs to get everyone's attention away from Lance.

“Well, since there are a few of us that don't know how to play these games, how about you all explain how to play these certain earth games. I'm sure it would be very much appreciated.” Allura suggests, giving Lance a sweet smile that he can't help but return.

Shiro shakes himself out of his shock and nods, “yeah, yeah I think that's a good idea. And some of us might need some reminding about some rules for these games.”

Lance and Keith switch spots as the others begin to explain 4-square to Lance and the Alteans; and once they got the main idea of explained, everything else sort of fell into place for them. And when Pidge starts to yell out trick shots, the three of them can't help but laugh as the others scramble to do the same to get back at her. Once the three of them feel ready to get into the game, it only gets more fun. The entire training deck filled with everyone's laughter and the repetitive slaps of the ball against the metal floor.

They finally had to call it quits when Keith and Pidge began fighting over Keith losing the fourth square or not because of Pidge’s hit. It wasn't until Pidge tried to physically move him from the spot (without much success) that Shiro finally called the game.

As everyone files out of the room, laughter still bubbling out of them once and awhile, Lance can still feel the stares from before.

Everyone gathers into the lounge to just relax. Keith and Hunk claiming one side of the large couch and Allura an Coran take up the other side. Lance lays out in the middle of the couch, a pure childish smile slapped onto his. That is until Pidge plops down on top of his stomach, making him let out an ‘oof!’ Of surprise to sudden weight on his diaphragm. But he doesn't do anything to move her off, enjoying the friendly weight on top of him. He sees out of the corner of his eye Shiro’s arm and head on the back of the couches, most likely lying on the floor to prop his arms and head on the top of the sunken couch. Lance takes in the shared silence surrounding them, enjoying the calm that seems to help settle every one down.

He's not sure how long they all stay like that, but when someone finally speaks, it seems to almost startle everyone.

“So, Lance?”

Lance lifts his head off of the couch and looks at Pidge, waiting for her to ask whatever it is that's been on her mind for awhile.

“If you never played games like these before; what _did_  you play when you were growing up?” Pidge asks.

“Well, I was mostly taught card games. You know; poker, black jacks that sort of thing. It was pretty fun to play, but I'd have to say my favorite game to play was chess. The strategy of it has always been really fun for me, but also I got to goof off when I was playing chess and I think that was the best part of it.”

Lance reminisces about all the times Mr. Rodelo would make funny voices or silly rules to make the game more fun for Lance when he was little. The times where he would try and pull of the most craziest of moves saying that his pawn was a rogue or how Lance’s rook was a spy for his own court. It was always so much fun to play with that old man than with any other person he's played against.

“You play chess? I bet I could beat you in 12 moves.”

“Hahahaha!!! Oh you are so on Pidgeon. When we find something like a chess board, I'll show you who the true master is.” Lance boasts, giving Pidge a competitive smirk that she does right back at him.

Lance can't help but burst out laughing again, and Pidge soon following after him. He hasn't this much fun since probably ever. Being able to do something so many other people have done before, to be able to share this experience this with his friends, his team made it so much better than he could possibly imagine.

He can't wait to see what game they’ll play next time for team bonding. He knows for sure that it'll be a new experience that he can't wait to do with his little space family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I shall once again, that suggestions for future chapters are greatly appreciated! Thank you so much for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this was suppose to be super fluffy and cute and just some friends baking together to remind each other of home. I have no idea how it got like this. Nor do I apologize for it.

  
When Lance had first started to go to the garrison, to say that he was a fish out of water would be an understatement. He had begged his parents to keep his real identity a secret, wishing to learn like anyone else and make friends on his own. He didn't want his title or his father’s title make people like him because they had to, he wanted to experience these things by himself.

Of course he school board and a few select teachers knew of his background, and once a month his body guard would come and check in with him making sure everything was alright, but besides that he was just seen as a regular student with abnormal family.

The studying and the classes weren't difficult, although he wasn't used to having to compete with other students. The real trouble he was facing was actually getting along with people. Lance never realized how out of touch and pampered he was when it came to socializing. Whenever he opened his mouth to add something to a conversation or to try and tell a joke, everyone would groan and roll their eyes at him, obviously annoyed by him just simply wanting to try and make friends.

The only person who seemed to put up with him was his roommate, a large fellow who went by the name Hunk, but Lance just always assumed that he put with him out of pity rather than interest. It was hard the first couple of months, everyone including the teachers annoyed any time he opened his mouth, being constantly compared and degraded because he hadn't made top marks in the simulations or on tests. He just stopped. He stopped trying to make friends, he stopped raising his hand in class. He just wanted his old friend, he would always listen to Lance’s rambles while cooking up snacks for them to share, he never said a bad word towards Lance. Maybe that was just because he was an employee of his family, maybe he couldn't say anything bad towards him because he feared being fired. No, no that's not true. Mr.Rodelo was always honest with him, whether it was good news or not, he never lied to him. Lance just wishes he could have him here to bake with him and play a good game of chess.

  
After months of putting up with it all, Lance finally snapped. He couldn't deal with the homesickness and the constant hurt. Making sure that he didn't wake up his roommate, Lance snuck out of their shared room and made his way down to the kitchen. He was nowhere near as good as Mr. Rodelo, but he taught Lance a couple of quick dishes to make if he ever needed to, and boy did he need something to remind him of home.  
He searches out each ingredient that he needs, all the while mumbling out his problems to himself. He sets to work, making dough from scratch. with each kneed and pounding of the dough, the less stress is in his muscles and his mind. He starts to remember all of the times that his mother and Mr. Rodelo would work together in the kitchen, lance doing what he could for a child by licking batter off of spoons or getting ingredients that were in the bottom cupboards that Mr. Rodelo couldn't bend over to get as easily as Lance could.

“Hey…”

Lance immediately looks up from his work, startled to see his room mate hanging by the door, confusion and the remnants of sleep sprinkled across his face. Shoot, How long has he been there?

“Ummm….are you okay?” Hunk asks, stepping further into the kitchen.

“Uh….ye-yeah. To-totally.” Oh come on Lance, don't get tongue tied right now, you'll only make yourself look more like an idiot.

“What are you doing up then? It's like 1 o'clock in the morning.” Lance looks over to the oven’s electronic clock and sees that it's 5 past 1. He's been up way longer than he thought.

“Um-well, I was-I was just…” Lance tries to think up of something cool, anything to try and impress Hunk and explain why he was down here in the middle of the night making bread. He can't think of anything, letting out an exhausted sigh, Lance explains. “I miss my home. Everything that I thought would happen here isn't really going like I thought and I was feeling really homesick. So...I’m making some pan cubano like I used to with an old friend of mine back home.”

Lance was expecting Hunk to laugh at him, make fun of him for doing something so stupid in the middle of the night just because he was a little upset and homesick. Instead, to Lance’s surprise Hunk walks up to him and envelopes him into an all encompassing hug, just tight enough to get the point across without squeezing him to hard. I understand, you're not alone. Once Hunk deemed that the hug had lasted long enough, he immediately turns toward the dough and asks if he can help make it with him.

That night was the most fun he's had since joining the Garrison, filled with stories of Hunk’s past and so many baking puns that Lance is pretty sure the staff woke up to how much they were laughing. It was also that night that started a friendship that Lance wouldn't give up for the world.

The universe even.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was late, the day lights in the castle having gone off hours ago, leaving a dim blue light to accent the darkness in the halls. But Lance knew that while everyone else was asleep, someone else was still up.

well, someone else besides Lance that is. Right now, he has taken to wandering the dimly lit halls, checking on each member of the team. But he skips one room in particular, knowing deep in his guts that Hunk isn't asleep right now. 

After so many times of going down into the kitchen at the Garrison, Lance pretty much has a sixth sense when it comes to Hunk and his anxiety. They always went down and made dishes from each other's countries, enjoying the freshly cooked meals that helped beat back the homesickness they both felt. It didn't take long for Lance to find that the kitchen lights were on and he could hear the sound of metal bowls banging against one another from inside.

Lance leans against the open door frame to see Hunk kneeling some very pink dough, the lack of sleep obvious in the bags under his eyes. It seems that this isn't the first time that Hunk has done some midnight baking. Why didn't Hunk come to him sooner?

“Hey.” Lance announces his presence, getting Hunk to look up from his hands and redirect his attention to him.  
“Oh. Hey Lance. What are you still doing up?”

“I could ask you the same question bud.” Hunk only looks away, as if he's ashamed of the fact that whatever was bothering him had gotten him so riled up. Lance doesn't like that look on him, Hunk shouldn't look so sad about his feeling. He's always been one to be in touch with his emotions, voicing his concern whenever he felt that it was necessary.

Lance walks around to the other side of the island, leaning over it to watch Hunk get lost again in his head while his hands run on autopilot.

“Hey…” Lance placed his hands on top of Hunk’s getting him to come back to the present and to look up at him. His eyes looked so tired. “You know that you don't have to hide. I Hunk we've both spent enough time baking together back at the Garrison to know that we can trust each other with anything that's troubling our minds. So please don't think so badly of yourself for feeling stressed.”

Hunk doesn't hesitate at all, rambling as he continues to work on dividing up the large amount of dough he has.  
“I'm just scared you know. Well I'm always scared, but this isn't like where I was anxious about passing an exam or not messing up a simulation. Out here, any mistake could cost one of our lives, or an innocent's life, and just the idea of having that weight is really not helping my anxiety. I had hoped that the longer we fought the more the feeling would go away, but all of those fears of losing one of you guys is still there, and it's just been wearing me down so much and I want to make sure that we all get home as safe and sound as we left and get everyone back to their families but the longer we're out it it just feels like that's less and less of a possibility. You know?”

Wow. Hunk had a lot on his mind. Lance isn't sure how to respond to it because he's right. They're always putting themselves in danger, and it'll be likely that none of them will get out of this war whole. And that can be a terrifying thought to circle around in your head, let alone in your teddy bear of a best friend’s head. Lance decides to take a page out of Hunk’s book, and jumps over the island and gives his best friend a hug. While he might not be able to give the same kind of cuddly hugs as Hunk, he knows that the gesture is appreciated and accepted once Hunk returns the hug, letting all of his worries mumble out as he cries into his friend’s shoulder.

They both end up on the ground somehow, but neither really care. It doesn't matter if they're standing or sitting, as long as they can comfort each other when it seems the whole universe is just pushing to much on them.

“Hunk, every one of your fears are valid. Don't ever think that just because you're worried about us and the possible future means that it doesn't matter, because your feelings matter bud. You're always looking out and helping all of us, so let us help you too. I know I can't promise anything, none of us can, but I will promise to try my best to help get you and the rest of us out of this alive.” Lance murmurs into Hunk’s ear, earning him a watery thank you as Hunk’s tears begin to subside. Hunk buries his face into the crook of Lance’s shoulder as the tears stains his shirt. But Lance doesn't care about that, just as long as Hunk feels better, he would do anything for him.

They hold on to each other a bit longer until the oven beeps at them, letting them know that it's up to temp for the dozen or so mini loafs of bread. They both let out a laugh to help break the tension that had settled between them.

They both pick themselves off the floor, and as Hunk puts in the first tray of bread into the oven, Lance makes up his mind about something he's been wanting to do for far too long. If anyone has got to know, it has to be Hunk.

“Hey, Hunk…”

“Yeah?”

“I need to tell you something.”

“Sure bro, lay it on me.” Hunk turns away from the oven, timer already counting down as he gives his full attention to his best friend.

“It's about my family……”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If any of you have any ideas for other chapters, or character that you want to see interactions with, don't be afraid to add them to the comments below!!!! Thank you!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I know this is short, but I thought that you guys would have wanted something like this after the last chapter. So I hope that I Had delivered what you all were hoping for. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Hunk? Buddy? You okay?”

“Mhmmm”

“Okay, you and I both know that when you aren’t using your words you aren’t okay. Besides…...you’ve been sitting on the floor with that look like your mind just figured out the perfect pie recipe for the past half hour; I’m starting to worry.”

Hunk tears his eyes away from the spot he’s been staring at, and finally looks up to Lance. But it’s not exactly the look he wanted to see, it’s that look he always got from all of the other kids and diplomats he’s met through the years. Lance never wanted to see that look in his best friend’s eyes.

“Please Hunk, don’t look at me like that.”

“Like...like what?”

“Like that!”

“Lance what are you-?”

“Like I’m-“ Lance gestures to all of himself spastically. “Different now. Like I’m some sort of untouchable thing.”

Hunk heaves himself up from the floor, coming face to face with Lance that same look still in his eyes, confusion and worry whisked in along with it. Lance hates that look, he always had

“How am I supposed to look at you now Lance? How am I supposed to react to my best friend telling me he’s actually the son of one of the most powerful man in Cuba?! How should I see you now?!?! Do you know how many times we could have died out here, how many more times me might?! How am I supposed to handle that we have one of the most influential kids on the planet fighting in a war! How am I supposed to—”

“See me Like your best friend! Like you always have! Don’t think that I don’t worry about all of this stuff; I think about that with each and everyone of you guys, so why am I any different?!”

“Because you’re more important lance! That’s a fact, and I don’t think I can look at you and not see someone who’s important to earth!”

“Please! Hunk! Don’t ever say that! You all are so important! Don’t look at me like I’m the only person who has to get back! Don’t look at me like how every other person in my life has looked at me! Look at me like the guy who had no idea how to make a friend when you first met him; like the guy who stayed up late watching old 90s cartoons with you because you were stressing out about finals and was so involved in it we both crashed and almost missed our finals, like the guy who tells the lamest jokes in the world just so we can laugh our butts off. Like your friend who is just as important as you and everyone else here……..Like how you’ve always seen me.”

Lance chokes out, a wave of worry about his friendship and built up feeling from over the years coming out as sobs that rack his form as tears spill down his cheeks. He doesn’t want to lose his best friend because as something as stupid as his status. He doesn’t want some old chick flick cliche to tear his friendship and his team apart.

“Please Hunk, just- just look at me like you did back at the garrison. That’s why I didn’t tell anyone back at the garrison, why I didn’t once we got out here. Why I’ve been struggling with keeping it a secret from you all because I’ve been wanting to tell you guys for so long. I didn’t want to be popular because of who my parents are. That’s how I’ve lived my whole life before then, you were my first friend who liked me because of who I am. I don’t want you guys, my teammates, my friends to see me like something you guys have to treat a certain way, so-so please don’t…”

Lance stops short as Hunk almost vaults himself over the island standing between them and wraps him up in one of his special hugs. The type of hug that seems to make you melt and washes a calm over you, no matter how mad or how far into a breakdown you are. It’s the best kind of hugs you can get, and Hunk’s got it down to a science.

Lance easily slumps against Hunk’s broad shoulder and lets his tears and sobs tumble out of him until they taper off into hiccups of breaths and raw eyes, all the he while Hunk mumbles apologies that don’t make much sense nor does he really need to apologize for into his hairline. Once Lance gets his bearings back and is able to calm Hunk down from his own ramblings. They both exhaustively slide down onto the floor, emotionally drained from the night's multiple breakdowns and freakouts.

“Soooooo…..”

Lance lets out a weak chuckle at Hunk’s attempt at being subtle, a smile cracking on his face.

“Go ahead, I’m sure you got a lot of questions.”

Hunk brightens up quickly and scooches closer to Lance, letting him lean against him as he starts to shoot off question after question about how his life really was, watching as Hunk makes connections to all of the quirks and talents Lance has shown off since he’s met him.

“So wait, you really didn’t have any friends your age around?”

Lance shakes his head against his friend’s arm, “ he only kids I ever met my age were other diplomat’s kids at my father’s business parties. And I was homeschooled for most of my life; so I never really learned about school games.”

Hunk nods along, reaching up to the top of the island and carefully brings down the plate of bread that has been waiting for them.

“And the dancing?”

“My mom was a super talented dancer before she met my dad, and she passed on that love for it to me. Got me one of the best dance teachers around too so that I can learn each and every dance I could.”

“Okay, but what was with the all the baking? You told me that your friend had taught you?”

“Yeah….that friend was our love in chef. He was old and could be cranky like no one else, but he was my first friend. Taught me how to play chess and how to cook a lot of the dishes we had back in the garrison.”

“Oh my god, I wish you told me sooner!”

Lance laughs out as he watches his friend practically drool at the thought of eating Mr. Rodelo’s food.

“And when you talked about the fencing and and the acrobats you would oh so casually pulled off back at the garrison during one on one combat?” Hunk hands a small loaf to Lance as he answers. Tearing off a part of it and plopping g into his mouth, he enjoys the fresh smell and the surprisingly sweet taste of it.

“My dad was always the more athletic inclined of the family. He personally taught me how to fence, and got some the best teachers in the world to train me. He wanted me to be prepared for everything, especially after what happened.”

Hunk looks down to his friend, confused at Lance’s words. “And what exactly is that?”

Lance cringes at the possibility of having to remember that. He can’t even bring himself to talk, only turning his head out of view of Hunk’s questioning gaze.

Thankfully, Hunk gets the message and immediately goes off onto another question,continuing to ramble off question after question, and many times answering them himself; connecting the mysteries that was Lance. Lance can’t help but smile at seeing that the look at that once was in Hunk’s eyes are long gone. 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are greatly appreciated, so don't hold back.  
> If any of you have an idea about this, feel free to tell me, it just might become a chapter.


End file.
